N
by Luciole26
Summary: Voici ce que donnerait un aperçu de l'univers OUAT avec celui de Men In Black. L'idée provient de Taking Back OUAT sur tumblr il me semble. Je trouve que cette approche pouvait être marrante et des plus originales, à vous de me le dire!


**N**

Le grincement et le bruit assourdissant des wagons dans le tunnel souterrain ne gênèrent aucun des passagers du métro, trop habitués à ce train-train quotidien dans la ville animée qu'est New York. La plupart lisent ou discutent entre eux ou parfois à l'exception, quelques-uns s'évadent avec de la musique. Ce qui est le cas d'un homme brun en particulier accoudé aux portes battantes. Il porte un costard-cravate noir, les écouteurs aux oreilles. Tout en écoutant sa playlist préférée, il répond à des SMS. Il semblerait que ce dernier est le réseau là où les autres ne l'ont pas.

« _Je fais un tour des stations. On n'est jamais trop prudent avec les échos qu'on a reçus_ » - N.

« _Bon sang, pourquoi ai-je toute cette paperasse qui me tombe pile au mauvais moment ?! Je devrais être avec toi. Je suis ta partenaire ! Enfin c'est suicidaire…_ » - E.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas E. À coup sûr, on s'inquiète pour rien. Puis bon, ça fait un an. Je ne suis plus un novice. Tu devrais plus avoir confiance en moi !_ » - N

« _Mais ce n'est pas ça. Je ne doute pas de toi…_ » - E

Il eut un blanc pendant lequel l'homme brun ne sut que dire.

« _Fait attention N._ » - E

Sur ce message, son interlocutrice conclut la discussion.

« _Promis_ » - N

Le wagon s'arrêta à un des arrêts et il s'écarta pile au moment où les portes s'ouvrirent. Des voyageurs quittèrent le compartiment et d'autres entrèrent. Il se mit sur le côté, accolé dans un coin puis la sonnerie retentit. Les portes se refermèrent et le wagon circula de nouveau. Il contempla les SMS d'un air songeur puis riva ses yeux vers l'extérieur. Il faisait sombre. Soudain, il sentit des secousses au sol d'une violence inouïe. Les gens autour de lui commencèrent à s'angoisser, à s'interroger sur la nature de ces tremblements. Ils prirent davantage panique quand un cri se fit entendre.

« -Merde », marmonna-t-il en enlevant rapidement ses écouteurs des oreilles et les rangeant dans sa poche avec son portable.

De l'autre poche de son pantalon, il sortit un mini-pistolet argenté d'allure vraiment ridicule, mais qui peut être super pratique lors de tours de garde en public. Il fallait savoir être super discret puis en passant, cet engin en jette. Il a une puissance phénoménale !

Quelque chose d'énorme commença à freiner tous les wagons et à manger l'arrière du train. Il courut jusqu'à la source du carnage en criant à tous les passants d'aller vers l'avant se faisant passer pour un agent du FBI -ça marche à tous les coups- puis fit face à une chenille surdimensionnée et terriblement affreuse, occupant tout l'espace du tunnel.

« -Alors comme ça, c'est toi Jeff ? » lança-t-il, adoptant une attitude calme.

La créature extraterrestre se stoppa dans son élan et répondit par un rugissement étrange.

« -Écoute mon gars, il y a eu un problème de communication. Nous n'étions pas au courant de cette histoire d'éboulement. »

La bête le toisa méchamment et lui parla dans un langage bien à lui.

« -Oh… pile à ton lieu de résidence. Je suis désolé. Foutus humains ouais... Mais ce n'était pas volontaire, crois-moi. Attaquer le métro par la colère ne ramènera pas ton foyer. Écoute, je te propose un arrangement. Tu arrêtes de tout saccager, moi ça m'évite d'avoir à utiliser ce pistolet et en échange, je fais un rapport au MIB sur ta situation. Ce n'est clairement pas normal que le service administratif ne bouge pas leur fesse pour te trouver un domicile donc je vais arranger tout ça et ça va remonter directement en haut. »

La chenille géante se calma suite à ses propos.

« -Je te promets que d'ici deux jours, tu auras un nouvel endroit peut-être plus chouette que le précédent… Alors… marché conclu ? » questionna-t-il.

Elle hocha de la tête et cessa tout mouvement, décidant d'aller se réfugier là où elle ne risquera rien, non loin du regard de l'organisation secrète du MIB. Le reste des wagons continuèrent d'effectuer le trajet, bien que quelque peu secoué par les assauts de la créature. Il se maintint à une barre et soupira. Encore un danger d'écarter. C'était moins une. Il entendit alors le grésillement d'un interphone annonçant à tous les voyageurs que le prochain arrêt sera définitif. Il reconnut la voix d'un de ses collègues. À la sortie, les gens seront flashés et retiendront de ce périple que c'est une histoire d'éboulement et de tremblements de terre. Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'arrêta et c'est en sifflotant que l'homme brun quitta les lieux. Il rangea son pistolet, sortit ses lunettes noires et passa devant l'attroupement des voyageurs encerclés par des Men in black. Il salua A et R puis quitta la station.

Le mystérieux homme brun fut accueilli par le bruit sonore de la ville de New York. Il sourit tout en contemplant le ciel étoilé, les lumières alentours, les habitants allants et venants puis mit ses mains dans ses poches. Ce travail c'était son lot quotidien et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Chaque jour était une nouvelle aventure. Qui sait ce qui pourrait l'attendre demain ? Sur ces songes, il se dirigea au QG dans l'intention d'aller récupérer sa partenaire et petite-amie.


End file.
